


Tonight With Words Unspoken

by mandathegreat



Series: University AU [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Blow Jobs, Garon is an asshole, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, children of politicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandathegreat/pseuds/mandathegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi steeled himself. “I love you, Leo. I really do.”</p><p>He watched him for a long second, before Leo smirked. “I know.”</p><p>Takumi narrowed his eyes. “Come on, you Nohrian bastard, I just bared my heart here!”</p><p>And Leo laughed and laughed, and pulled him close. “I love you too, Takumi.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight With Words Unspoken

It was Oboro who grew suspicious of Leo’s sudden presence in Takumi’s life. Takumi understood--he had complained about the Nohrian’s smug face for nearly a whole semester, and now Leo showed up at their apartment to “study” at least once a week. She began asking a lot of questions, and for some reason both Leo and Takumi didn’t have many answers for her. It was kind of awkward to tell her that they’d become a thing, for some reason.

The thing was, if Hinoka or Ryouma were to find out about this, Takumi didn’t know how they’d react. What if they hated him? What if they were disappointed that he’d shack up with a Nohrian, after all the hell that was brought upon Mikoto for it _twenty years ago?_

Takumi silently assured himself that Leo was nothing like his father. And if the small tidbits of information about the man that Leo had let slip were true, then that was a good thing.

It had been a little over a month since the fall break ended, and December’s chill was among them in full force. Takumi’s life became a montage of cozy sweaters, coffee and the smell of old books lingering on Leo’s skin as they cuddled without calling it that.

If he stayed at Takumi’s place, Leo’s phone would go off at 6 AM, and he’d kiss his sleepy lips as he left, as to not cause suspicion. The week before fall finals, however, saw Oboro sitting in the living room, exclaiming, “So, you’re fucking him, right?” to the Nohrian, whose mouth gaped open like a fish at the unexpected question. Takumi had never seen the other speechless before, and he decided he didn’t like it as much as he thought he would.

“Oboro,” Takumi said, sleepy. “Yes, we’re um...involved.”

Leo blushed at the mention of their relationship. He always did.

Oboro was caught between one of her famous glares, abject horror, and confusion. Her face remained screwed up like that for a long moment, before she took a deep breath and her face evened out.

“Okay. So why are you trying to hide it, dumb fucks?!” She scoffed. “You’ve never been particularly sneaky, Takumi. Has this Nohrian made you keep it a secret? Are you ashamed of him, huh?!”

She turned her attention onto Leo, who actually took a step back as he sputtered, and exclaimed, “No! It’s not like that at all!”

Takumi came to Leo’s defense. “You know what people would say, Oboro.”

She smiled small. “Maybe you just don’t have any faith in people. Anyway, the only person whose opinion actually matters is me.” She laughed full, and Takumi felt a small weight lift off his heart.

From there on out, Leo stayed around to eat breakfast. Hinata rose early one day (revolutionary), saw the Nohrian drinking coffee with an arm lazily slung around Takumi, said, “Oh.” and grabbed a cup as well.

Leo’s friends had been an...experience. His two closest friends were named Niles and Odin, and Takumi didn’t know what to do with either of them. Niles was actually on the archery team with him, and when Takumi was at the range, he had cornered him in the locker room.

“Takumi.” Niles said, with a sly smile on his face.

“Hello Niles.”

“I heard that you and Leo are...close.” He said letting the word linger and insinuate way more than friendship.

“That’s--uh--that’s…” Takumi didn’t want to lie, but he didn’t know if he should trust the other man

“Don’t bother lying to me. Look, I’ll make this quick. Leo is my best friend. He saved my life. If you break Leo’s heart, I’ll break your hands.”

He walked away before Takumi could answer. He decided not to tell Leo about this meeting.

Odin was truly a character. He dressed eccentrically and didn’t give a whit about what people thought of him, and when Leo kissed Takumi in front of him, he spouted off nonsense about the beauty of love, to which Takumi turned redder than he’d ever been.

 _Love._ _Do I...love him?_

…

The end of the semester came swiftly. Takumi’s finals weren’t too bad, not like Leo who apparently took 20 credits a semester to maintain his genius double major of English Literature and Political Science.

In fact, Takumi didn’t even see him most of finals week. He kept to his room like a troll kept to a cave, and when he finally emerged from it, he stumbled into Takumi’s room looking like he’d been beaten up by possessed essays and exams. He hardly had the energy to speak, laying his blonde head in Takumi’s lap and letting him stroke fingers through soft, short locks.

“I could have come to you, if you were tired.” Takumi said, soft.

“Couldn’t stand to look at the walls anymore. Needed a change of scene.” Leo mumbled.

He dozed off then, seemingly content in Takumi’s lap.

Seeing Leo so peaceful made Takumi doze off as well.

 _Maybe I do love him_.

…

The day before they both left the University for Nohr and Hoshido, Takumi was satisfied with his packing. He had gotten his winter wardrobe packed efficiently with Oboro’s help and was making his bed, when he got a text from Leo.

_I could use a little help packing.--L_

Takumi wasn’t particularly surprised that Leo would ask to see him before they left for the break. This was the first time they were going to be apart for so long. A whole month with no kisses, no touches--Takumi didn’t quite know what to do, forgetting that he had spent most of his 21 years single.

_On my way, but you owe me.--T_

He shouted a quick goodbye to Oboro and Hinata, and made his way across town to Leo’s place. Leo lived not too far away from Takumi, a little closer to the middle of the college town than his own apartment. He walked up the steps and knocked quick at the door. Leo was there almost instantly, and he ushered him in.

Takumi entered his apartment and immediately tripped over something close to the doorway, because _of course_ he would, and Leo caught him before he tumbled over to the ground. He turned to curse at whatever pair of shoes he tripped over, when he saw a perfectly packed suitcase on its side.

He looked at Leo suspiciously.

“Little white lie.” Leo shrugged.

Takumi narrowed his eyes. “What do you really want?” He had a feeling he already knew the answer.

Leo pulled him close by his waist, caressing the side of his face. He smirked. “You.”

“You could have just... _ngh_ …said that.” He practically moaned as Leo moved in to kiss his neck in all the sensitive places he’d discovered.

Suddenly, Leo had him against the wall, thigh rubbing sweet, sweet pressure against his steadily hardening member. “What would you have me say? Takumi, please come over to my apartment so you can ride me until you cry?”

He laughed low into his ear. The combination of dirty talk and hot breath made him whimper, rutting his hardness into Leo’s, drawing out a moan from the other.

“So there you go. I was honest with you. Indulge me for my good behavior?” The smirk was back on Leo’s face as Takumi rolled his eyes, kissed him hard on the lips, and sunk down onto his knees in Leo’s fucking entryway, because in the span of 2 months, Leo had turned him into a huge pervert.

He was at the level of Leo’s cock, the shape of it straining against the expensive jeans he was wearing. Takumi undid the button delicately, pulled down the zipper, and let the denim fall to his knees as he focused on what was in front of him. Leo wasn’t wearing underwear--he rarely did when he was around Takumi (the probability of them screwing was always high and he was very impatient)--and Takumi didn’t hesitate in giving his cock a few firm strokes, feeling Leo’s gaze burning into him.

He let his tongue slide slow against the underside, watching as Leo’s head fell back against the wall, and hands immediately attached to his hair. Takumi continued, enveloping the thick head in his mouth, humming around it, just to hear Leo swear and try to maintain control. He moved forward, slowly, suppressing his gag reflex to take him in, grabbing the base of it to keep it steady as he moved lower down, lower down, reveling in the sounds he could draw out of Leo by teasing him this way. Leo’s fingers were pulling his hair, helping him move forward until his cock was hitting the back of his throat. Takumi silently praised himself for getting down all the way--Leo was not small by any means, and Takumi took at all, golden hairs tickling the tip of his nose.

Figuring that his gag reflex was well and truly suppressed for a while, he pulled back, allowing Leo to have more control as he carefully thrusted in and out of his mouth. He palmed his own hard cock in his pants, holding Leo’s steady as he moved more quickly, hollowing his cheeks to make it tighter, warmer, wetter, until without much warning Leo was coming in wet, hot spurts in his mouth. Takumi wasn’t even able to swallow it all, some of it dripping down his chin.

Leo slid to the floor as his knees gave out. They were both panting, sweating, and Leo was looking at him like he was spread out on a dessert tray. Takumi flushed deeper as he realized that he still had come on his face, and he moved to wipe it off when Leo did it for him, licking up his own spend from his fingers like it was sweet cream. Takumi watched him with lust, because Leo’s tongue was talented in a way that made him weak in the knees as well. Leo gave head like the neurotic perfectionist he was, which means that it was mindblowingly spectacular and skilled, even if he couldn't get down as far as Takumi.

“We should go to the bedroom.” Leo said in a raspy, low voice. God, he looked sexy. How he managed to do that with his pants around his ankles was a mystery. Maybe, Takumi mused, he looked so good just because he loved him.

_Loved him?!_

Takumi was speechless as Leo led him into the bedroom, still shocked that he thought what he had thought. He let himself be stripped between soft kisses, and then Leo had crawled on top of him, drawing out moans as he lazily stroked Takumi’s neglected hardness.

“You looked really good with my come on your face.” Leo mentioned, like people casually say those kinds of things,

“You’re a pervert.” Takumi said in return, except it came out like a moan instead, because Leo was sucking more bruises into his neck. Takumi had gotten really into scarves this semester.

Before long, Leo had brought out the lube and was circling fingers around his tight entrance. Takumi found himself breathless as Leo began preparing him, two fingers becoming three, pushing in and up and _fuck, Leo, there, yes!_

He didn’t waste much time after that, getting the condom on in record time and lubing himself up quickly. Takumi remembered Leo’s original request, and he shoved him down onto his pillows. He straddled him quickly, and lined up his cock, beginning to lower himself down on it inch by inch, meeting Leo’s dark eyes before his own struggled to stay open.

He finally was all the way down, Leo marvelling at how he could take it all. Takumi’s hands were splayed out on Leo’s chest, and he began to rock his hips back and forth, gazing rather lovingly at the way Leo’s blonde locks fanned out like a halo on the pillows behind him.

Leo began to thrust up, creating momentum, and their pace increased, but they didn’t get completely lost in their own pleasure. Instead, their eyes remained connected, brown to amber, and they focused solely on eachother. Leo pulled Takumi in to kiss him, hitting his prostate, and Takumi would have been embarrassed at his moans, except it felt so good.

He wrapped his arms around Leo, and they both climaxed within seconds of each other, the feeling of closeness only adding to their pleasure. Leo pulled out gently and disposed of the condom the best he could in their position, because Takumi had flopped all of his weight onto Leo, and from the looks of it, he wasn’t going anywhere soon, even with the mess between them.

Eventually, Leo led them to the shower, which they shared in pleasant silence. Takumi found himself overwhelmed by thoughts, like _how does he really feel about me?_ And _why don’t I want to go home._

Eventually, they had been dressed into night clothes, and were back on Leo’s bed. Leo was running fingers through his hair, and Takumi felt tears well up in his eyes as he realized that he was happy. Really, truly happy, for the first time since all this bullshit had started. He didn’t care what the press would say, didn’t care because he was happy and he was in lo--

_What am I so scared of?_

He was in love. He briefly registered that he was crying, before Leo was upright, looking concerned.

“Takumi! What’s wrong?” Leo had moved to hold him close as he tried to dry his tears.

“I-I’m happy..” Leo looked relieved.

“Oh good. I thought I did something.”

Takumi looked up and met his eyes, finally. “You did. You made me fall in love with you, you jackass.”

Leo’s face flushed red, all the way to the tips of his ears. “What did you say?”

Takumi steeled himself. “I love you, Leo. I really do.”

He watched him for a long second, before Leo smirked. “I know.”

Takumi narrowed his eyes. “Come _on_ , you Nohrian bastard, I just bared my heart here!”

And Leo laughed and laughed, and pulled him close. “I love you too, Takumi.”

Takumi thought he had more dignity than to cry, but he cried all over again in Leo’s stupid arms.

Leo held him throughout, kissing his hair and repeating it over and over, “I love you, I love you, I love you…”

They fell asleep like that, drowning in each other and pretending that they had to let go the next day.

…

Takumi loved waking up in Leo’s arms. They blinked awake at the same time at the sound of Leo’s phone alarm beeping. Leo checked his phone.

“It’s 9.” He said, sleepily.

“Mmph.” Takumi mumbled. He didn't want to get up. He didn't want to let this go.

“You have a plane to catch, Takumi.”

Leo eventually dragged him out of bed, and they both dressed, pausing at the door to the outside world.

Leo hesitated before speaking quietly. “I don’t want to go home. I don’t want to leave you for a single minute.”

“I know the feeling.” Takumi blushed. He opened the door. “It’s a little more than a month. We’ll call. We’ll talk.”

“I know.” Leo surged forward, pressing him up against the door frame in a passionate kiss.

“To remember me by.” Leo said, dramatically.

Takumi snorted. “You sound like you’re going to war.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “I might as well be.”

“I love you.”

A kiss.

“I love you.” Takumi turned to finally (woefully, regretfully) leave, and came nearly face to face with Hinoka.

“Hinoka! What are you doing here?” He said, trying not to look guilty or suspicious, and failing miserably.

“I could ask you the same. I was going to get you so we can go to the airport. At your apartment. Which is not here.”

Takumi looked back and the door was solidly closed behind him. _Coward_.

“Um, I can explain?” A sheepish grin was on his face.

“Yeah, I think you should start with why I saw you sucking face with Garon’s son?” Her hands were crossed in front of her.

“It’s kind of a long story.”

She rolled her eyes. “Well, we’ve got a long plane ride.”

As they walked he began to tell her how they met. Hinoka was a better listener than most people gave her credit for, only interjecting once to exclaim, “IS THAT A HICKEY, TAKUMI?!” louder than she had any right to on a flight. Takumi briefly considered jumping out of the plane, but figured if he died, Leo would kill him.

When he was done, Hinoka said nothing but, “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“If Leo loves you, and you love him, okay. I’m not mad. Even if it is stupid.” She said.

When they landed at Hoshido’s Main Airport, there were only a couple of cameras there asking them questions. They avoided them, and piled into a car bound for their home.

Their home was probably one of the most photographed places in all of Hoshido. Takumi wasn’t dumb--he knew that he was fortunate. His father had invested in their future, and this house would belong to his family forever. The house was built in a traditional Hoshidan style, but was infused with elements of modern architecture, Almost the whole back wall of the first floor was made of glass, allowing spectacular views into the gardens out back. It was truly beautiful, and Mikoto had made sure it was maintained well.

The first person he saw when he walked in the door was Corrin. She had had a rough time with this whole thing. Would she hate him for falling for her half brother that she’d never met? He didn’t know what she’d do.

Corrin tackled him to the ground in a hug, pulling Hinoka down as well.They all laughed and talked until it felt normal again. Ryouma walked in to greet them and he was pulled down too. They laughed together until Mikoto walked in with Sakura, and they all stood up and properly greeted one another.

It felt good to be with family again. Their first dinner was so beautifully normal. Takumi felt himself settle into familiarity again, except, he was still missing someone dearly, even here.

His phone buzzed on the dinner table, and Takumi knew he shouldn’t read it, but he did.

_I’ve arrived here in Hell. Hope you got home safe. <3 --L _

Did Leo just send him the fucking heart emoji? He smiled at his phone, wishing that he could see his face.

He began to type a reply, when Mikoto spoke up. “Darling, who are you speaking to?”

“Um, no one, Mom.” She gave him a knowing look.

Of course Hinoka had to open her big mouth. “It’s his _boyfriend_.”

“Hinoka!” He yelled, face going red.

“What!? I had to watch you two sucking face for five minutes, consider this revenge.” She snickered, and picked up her plate, walking to the kitchen.

Sakura had long since excused herself from the table, but that was his only saving grace as the rest of his family stared at him in shock.

He excused himself from the table before anyone else could stop him. He went up to his room, flopping down into his bed which was not as comfortable as Leo’s, and yelled into a pillow.

He shot off a quick response to Leo’s text, and was surprised when Ryouma knocked on his door.

“Come in,” he said.

Ryouma came in and sat on the edge of his bed.

“Do you want to talk about it, Takumi.”

“I-I don’t know. It’s complicated.”

“I think I’ll be okay.”

He sat up. “Um, I’m dating someone that’s...an enemy? Not really to me, but--"

“Takumi. Just be honest.”

He looked him dead in the eyes. Would he hate him? “I’m dating President Garon’s son.”

Ryouma’s eyebrows shot up. “Xander?! How in the hell--”

“No! Leo. I’m dating Leo.”

Ryouma blinked. “Oh, okay. Do you love him?”

Takumi was blushing again. “Yeah,” He said, petulantly.

Ryouma spoke slowly, like he was trying to choose his words carefully. “Well, I could see how you might view this as a problem. But as far as I know, the only person with political aspirations in Garon’s family is Xander.”

It was true. Leo had political science as one of his majors, but only to satisfy his father. He was much more interested in literature.

Ryouma continued. “And certainly _you_ don’t want to be a politician.”

Takumi laughed. “Fuck no.”

His older brother shrugged. “I don’t see the problem then. What’s the issue with two grown men with no political rivalries dating? The world can simply mind their business.” He smiled.

Takumi was relieved. Ryouma was right. The rest of his family would understand. He’d have to tell them, but he’d do it in his own time.

He thanked Ryouma, and watched as his brother left the room. Later that night, he called Leo.

“Hey.” He said.

“Hey,” Leo replied.

“I just wanted to say good night.” Takumi felt a little bit like a teenage girl, calling to say goodnight, but Leo’s voice was tinged with a smile when he responded.

“How’s your family?”

Takumi smiled. “They are good.” He hesitated. “Some of them have...um...wrangled our relationship out of me.”

“They have?”

“Is that okay? I’m sorry, Hinoka has a big mouth.” He grimaced.

“That’s-that’s fine. Does your mother know?”

“Not yet. But I have a feeling she will soon.”

“Okay. Let me know how she takes it. And what about my newly discovered half-sister?”

“Corrin?” He didn’t know how to even breech this topic with her.

“That’s her name. Right. How did she react?”

“She doesn’t know yet. I’ll tell her, but...she’s been through a lot, Leo. I don’t know what she’d think.”

“I wouldn’t blame her for being upset. If you tell her, let me know.” He sighed. “I suppose it’s fair that I tell you Camilla is a very nosy woman. She got it out of me in five minutes. She’ll likely tell Elise just to excite her. I imagine Xander will find out then.”

He laughed. “News travels fast in Nohr, huh?”

Leo groaned. “You have no idea.

Takumi found himself chuckling. “Good night, Leo.”

“Good night, Takumi.”

“I love you.”

“I..me too.” He heard chatter in the background. He couldn’t blame Leo for not saying it out loud.

The phone hung up with a click, and Takumi let himself drift off to sleep.

…

Takumi took Corrin with him to do his Holiday shopping. She hadn’t been out much since things got so complicated, and he figured this was the best way to tell her about him and Leo.

They had a nice time walking around shops, and occasionally he’d send pictures to Leo, with silly captions. Leo wasn’t responding like he normally would. They texted several times a day and they usually spoke or video chatted at night. Today, there was radio silence.

He tried not to worry about it, and steeled himself to talk to Corrin.

“Corrin?”

“Yes?” She said, hopping around in the light snow dusting the ground.

“I have to tell you something.” He sat on a snowy bench and motioned for her to join him. She complied.

“What’s this about, Takumi?”

“Um...I’m dating someone. You remember when Hinoka said that over dinner?”

“Yes! That’s so great, Takumi.” She smiled, showing her teeth. He remembered how sad she’d been when the press stalked her around, how she had retreated into herself. He had to do this delicately.

He pulled out his phone. Swiping through pictures, he stopped on one of Leo, wearing a silly black headband and smirking up at him, holding a book.

He gave the phone to Corrin. “This is him. His name is Leo. I...I love him a lot.”

Corrin smiled, close-mouthed this time. “That’s so sweet. I don’t know why you look so nervous.”

He took a deep breath. “Corrin, I don’t want to upset you. But, you have a right to know. Leo is...one of your half-siblings. He’s one of President Garon’s sons.”

“What?” Corrin said, a little confused. “This is...my...brother?”

“Yes. I know it’s a weird situation. I’m your step-brother. He’s your half-brother. But...I know Leo, and he wouldn’t want you to be troubled by this. We have no reason to worry about what people will say. It’s you I worry for.”

He bowed his head low.

“Takumi. Tell me about him.” She didn’t have a readable expression.

He did. He told her how they hated each other. How Leo and him grew to be friends and more. How much of a nerd he was and how much Takumi loved him.

Corrin smiled small. “It would be stupid to be upset with you for loving someone. I don’t care. If he truly is the man you say he is, then maybe one day me and him will bond, because we both love you."

Takumi hugged Corrin, and she returned it gleefully. She said, into his ear, “I’d love to meet him one day soon.”

They finished shopping with a customary snowball fight, and that was that.

…

Takumi was determined to tell Leo his good news, He texted all day, but still received no response. He tried one more time.

_Are you okay? I’m calling you, you better pick up!--T_

He did just that. The phone rang once...twice...three times before Leo answered it.

“T-Takumi?” Was he...crying?

“Leo! Are you alright!? I’ve been trying to talk all day.”

“I know. I-I know. I’m sorry. I couldn’t answer. I had to get s-stitches from the doctor on staff here.”

“Stitches!? Leo, what happened?”

“I can’t, Takumi.” A sob wrenched out over the phone.

“Yes you can! Would seeing my face help? We can video chat?” He signed into skype as quickly as he could.

“Um, it might help.”

Leo’s icon lit up, saying that he was online. Takumi dialed the video call, and Leo answered it. Takumi could hear Leo’s breath hitching, but the camera was covered by something.

“Let me see your face, Leo.”

“I c-can’t.”

“Let me see it.” He wasn’t playing around anymore. Leo must have saw the seriousness on his face, because, slowly, a hand reached up and removed the towel from the computer’s camera.

 _Oh my God._ Leo was a mess. His eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot, hair uncombed and a little dirty looking, and his left arm was covered in bandages. But the worst part, the part that Takumi couldn’t look away from was the huge black eye he was sporting. Someone had hit him _hard._

“Who did this to you, Leo.”

He shook his head. “I-”

“Don’t even tell me you can’t say!”

“It was my father.” He said it in the smallest voice he’d ever heard Leo use.

His _father? The President of Nohr did this to him._

“Leo, what--how did this happen?”

“I thought--” a choked sound. “I thought he’d hurt Elise. So I stood up to him. Bad idea. He’s been drinking whiskey straight from the bottle since he’s been home. He was yelling at her to stop making so much noise and he looked like he might throw the bottle at her.”

He took a deep breath and began again. “He threw it at me instead. It shattered, tore my arm open, and when I yelled out he hit me. Elise watched the whole thing. He screamed at her as she ran away to get a doctor.”

“Leo--”

“Don’t. Don’t say you’re sorry. She got the doctor and I got stitched up. We stayed in my room hidden out until Camilla could come an take Elise away. She’s going on vacation, and now Elise is going with her. Xander is away, and father wouldn’t touch Xander anyway.”

“You’re alone with him?! Leo, that’s--”

“I know.” He said. He came and yelled at my door for a while, saying that my m-mother was a whore, and clearly I-I’m no better. I think he passed out.”

“You have to get out.”

“And go where?”

“You can come here.” Takumi was serious. Mikoto wouldn’t refuse him.

“I couldn’t impose. Christmas is in four days.” He looked sullen.

“No. I’m not letting you stay there. I can’t let anything bad happen to you. You could get on a high speed train--you’ll be here in 2 hours.”

“I mean, maybe I could--”

“Yes! You could. You have money saved up, I know you do, and you can pack a small suitcase right now and go.”

“I-I don’t--”

“I love you, Leo. I don’t know what I’d do if you got any more hurt. Please. Most of my family knows. Corrin knows. She said she wants to meet you. Wants to get to know you. She said that if I loved you so much, then she knows she will too. Please, Leo. Don’t stay there.”

Takumi pleaded. There were tears running down his face as he looked again at his bruised skin.

“Please don’t cry, Takumi. I’ll--I’ll come.”

“Really?”

“I can be at Nohr Central in an hour. I can be in Hoshido in three hours. I’ll call you from the station, okay? I love you.”

“I-I love you, Leo. Please be safe.”

Leo hung up the video call. Takumi sobbed for a good five minutes before he burst into his mother’s room.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” She stood up from her chair as she rushed over to embrace him. He sobbed into her shoulder for a while, ruining good silk, and then he finally told her. About Leo, about their relationship, and about what he had just witnessed.

She was an exceptional listener. She was an ambassador, after all.

She finally spoke: “You did the right thing, getting him to leave. Alcoholics can’t help themselves when they get angry. He’s welcome to stay here as long as he’d like.”

His phone rang. It was Leo. He answered it quickly.

“Leo, is everything okay?”

“I’m at the station. There’s a train leaving in ten minutes. I’ll be on it.”

“Oh good.” Mikoto grabbed the phone out of his hands.

“Hello? Leo?” She had a short conversation with him, which probably mortified Leo, but nevertheless, he was on his way.

“Thank you, Mother.” He bowed his head low.

“Now go and clean your room. Do you want Leo to think you live in a sty?” She said, half-joking.

“Won’t you want Leo in a guest room?”

She rolled her eyes. He didn't think he’d ever seen her do that before. “Do you think I’m an idiot?” She smiled.

Takumi blushed, and his smile was sheepish. “No.”

“Now go. I’ll let the others know the bare minimum of what he’s doing here.”

He hugged her tightly, and raced to organize things. Before he knew it, a car had been sent to pick up Leo.

When Leo arrived at the estate, Takumi was there at the door to let him in. The first thing Leo did was hug him, tightly, so tight that it was almost uncomfortable, but Takumi let him do it. He needed it.

They kissed, carefully, to avoid the bruise. Leo’s tall frame was slouchier than usual, and he looked exhausted, Of course, it was nearing two in the morning, so that was understandable.

Mikoto entered the foyer and Leo shook her hand, and said, “Thank you, Ambassador Mikoto.”

“Oh, none of that in the home, Leo. You’re welcome here as our guest, and we are lucky to have you.”

Leo flushed a little at her kindness. Takumi led him up to his room and he shut the door.

Takumi helped Leo change into some pajamas, and they climbed into bed together. They didn’t talk, didn’t need to, they just fell asleep wrapped in each other, and Takumi slept a lot better with him there.

…

Takumi blinked awake to Leo’s sleeping face. He looked peaceful, except for the still dark bruise coloring his eye and the bandages that needed to be changed. He ran his fingers through his hair, and Leo’s nose scrunched up and he slowly opened his eyes.

“Good morning,” Takumi said, softly.

“I missed this,” Leo whispered.

They remained like that for a while, until Leo sheepishly asked if he could shower.

They walked together to the bathroom across from Takumi’s room. Takumi helped him unwrap the bandages on his arm. The stitches were neat and tight, and Takumi was glad to see that no more bruises colored his pale skin under his clothes as he took them off.

Takumi was going to leave when Leo began to pull off his clothes, too.

“What are you doing?” Takumi raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t want to be alone right now.” Leo said, quietly. Takumi was sure that Leo hadn’t shown this more vulnerable side of himself to many people, but he understood why he was acting this way.

Takumi started the shower, and they stepped in, allowing warm water to fall upon their heads. He loved the way that water fell upon Leo’s delicate features, and he gently caressed the non bruised side of his face.

“You know, you’re kind of beautiful.” The words fell from his lips without him even thinking.

Leo snorted. “Especially with a shiner.”

“Take the compliment.” Takumi mock ordered.

“Okay.” Leo said. “Only if you kiss me.”

Takumi was happy to comply. He was careful to avoid the bruising, letting Leo take control of the situation. Leo’s tongue was adventurous, peeking into his mouth and quickly dominating Takumi’s own tongue, which he didn’t mind one bit. He reveled in the feeling of closeness, sighing into their kiss as Leo’s hands became adventurous too, moving downwards to his ass and feeling the soft skin there.

Takumi broke their kiss. “Whoa there! That’s my butt.”

“Mmhmm,” Leo hummed in agreement, on hand moving forward to grip his half hard length.

Takumi stifled a moan as Leo stroked him slowly, bringing him to full hardness before moving their lengths together. They both let out low noises, the feeling of skin on skin too good to ignore.

Together they thrusted up into Leo’s hand, his other still making a presence on various parts of Takumi’s body, increasing sensation. Takumi found himself out of breath as the warm shower filled the air with steam, and he reached his orgasm rather swiftly. Leo didn’t comment tho, because he was right behind him. They had just calmed down from it when there were two stern knocks on the door, and the door opened. Takumi was grateful for a opaque shower curtain, because Ryouma walked into the bathroom and began to speak.

“Takumi? Are you going to use the shower much longer?” Swearing under his breath, Takumi peaked his head out.

“No, not much longer.”

“Where is your friend? I haven’t seen him yet this morning.” He mused.

Leo impishly poked his head out of the other side of the shower curtain. “Hi.” He said, and Ryouma glared at him for a long five seconds before he turned a little red, exclaimed, “I’ll be in the other bathroom, then.” and left.

Leo found it quite funny that his brother would barge in like that, and Takumi eventually found it funny as well, so they washed themselves with humor in their smiles, towelling off and changing before anyone else noticed their shared activity.

Leo studied his face in Takumi’s mirror.

“It’s not as bad as it was yesterday. Less swollen.” He noted, prodding it gently. “Doesn’t hurt as bad, either.”

“That’s good. I could kill him for doing this to you, Leo.”

He sighed. “This was the first time he’s ever actually been violent. He can be threatening. He says the worst shit. But, I couldn’t let him hurt Elise.”

Takumi sat down. “How long has he been drinking like that?” He hoped Leo felt comfortable enough to talk about it.

“Honestly, it’s happened for a long time. When he is at home for longer periods of time than a week, he begins the cycle. First it’s a glass, then two, and by the third day, he’s had five before 5 PM. It gets worse the longer he’s home with us.”

Takumi didn't know what to say, so he just rested his head on Leo’s shoulder. It was the only way he knew how to comfort him.

Hinoka’s voice rang out through the house. “Breakfast is ready. Get down here.”

Takumi looked at Leo sincerely. “I apologize for my family in advance.”

Leo looked confused, but answered, “Noted.”

…

Mikoto really liked to cook. It was one of Takumi’s favorite things to do with his step-mother, because she always sang songs about mixing ingredients, or chopping vegetables, and he always remembered the ingredients and her silly tunes.

She had gone all out with breakfast, and Takumi watched as Leo studied the soup, fish and rice she had laid out. Mikoto was a smart woman, and she quietly handed Leo an omelette.

“Oh, thank you. You didn’t have to make something special for me.” Leo said, politely.

“Didn’t think a Nohrian stomach could handle fish at this hour of the day,” Mikoto said, shrugging.

Takumi laughed under his breath. Soon, everyone gathered at the table. Sakura first accompanying Hinoka from the kitchen. Then Ryouma, who looked at the two of them and flushed again. Finally Corrin walked in, and when she spotted Leo, her mouth dropped open.

Takumi didn't know how they’d react to each other, so he watched as Leo stood up and shook her hand.

“Corrin,” Leo said. “It was a shock finding out that I had another sister out there, but not a disappointment. I’m so happy to finally meet you. Despite all of the nonsense, I know that Xander, Camilla and Elise would all like to do the same one day.”

Corrin’s eyes welled up with tears. She hugged Leo hard, and a sob slipped out of her as Leo stood, a little unsure of what to do. He patted her on the back, and it was as awkward as it was endearing.

She calmed herself down and sat next to the pair of them, and began to serve herself some food. Everyone who had been watching silently took that as a cue to eat.

Leo seemed grateful for his omelette as they all ate breakfast. When they finished, Takumi spoke up.

“Um, everyone, this is Leo. He’s my boyfriend. He’ll be staying here a while.”

Most of them said a quick, “Hi,” except for Sakura, who had no clue that Takumi even had a boyfriend, and began to ask him tons of questions, which was rather uncharacteristic for her.

Leo answered them all rapid fire. He seemed happy to comply with the questions of a thirteen year old, Takumi remembering Elise was the same age. When she was done with her interrogation, they all helped to clear the table.

…

Several weeks later, Leo and Takumi found themselves walking outside in the dormant gardens. The bruises on Leo’s face were all but faded, and his stitches had been removed, with only a faint scar as a reminder of what had happened that night.

Now, Leo looked carefree, which he supposed was a good thing after the week’s activities, holding his hand and walking along rows of trees that wouldn’t blossom until the springtime.

Leo looked at him, he was smiling when he said, “Thank you Takumi. For convincing me to leave. You saved me.”

“No I didn’t Leo. You saved yourself. And your sister. I helped.”

“Nevertheless, thank you.” He leaned in to kiss him, tenderly. Takumi deepened the kiss, because he needed to, because he loved him so much, and he never wanted to see him hurt again.

Leo smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms low around Takumi’s waist, and pressing their bodies close together. Takumi became distracted by what sounded like a door opening, choosing to ignore it in favor of kissing Leo, until Hinoka yelled, “HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING TO MY BROTHER OUT THERE? THERE ARE CHILDREN PRESENT!”

And Takumi blushed and dragged Leo out deeper into the gardens, where the only things to bear witness to their love were the droplets of melting snow.

 

FIN (for now)


End file.
